Girls
by Cho Vessalius
Summary: Jadi cewek itu repot banget! Harus rajin creambath rambut, manicure di salon, dan belanja di mall. Tapi, jadi cewek itu menyenangkan. Mau bukti? Ikuti kisah seputar 3 cewek cantik ini!/RnR please? :D/No Yuri!


**Girls** © **Cho Vessalius**

**Vocaloid** © **Yamaha**

Warning: TYPOS, OOC, NO YURI

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Summary: Jadi cewek itu repot banget! Harus rajin _creambath_ rambut, _manicure_ di salon, dan belanja di _mall_. Tapi, jadi cewek itu menyenangkan. Mau bukti? Ikuti kisah seputar 3 cewek cantik ini!

Author's Note: Yay! Lagi-lagi saya hijrah ke fandom lain, padahal fict-fict di fandom-fandom sebelah belum kelar. XD #dibantai Tapi daripada punya imajinasi yang dipendam terus, lebih baik disalurkan saja kan? Hehe… ^^

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Girls, Don't Surrender!**

.

.

.

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan di pagi hari ini menggelegar di setiap penjuru ruangan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan segera berlari sambil bertanya, "Ada apa?" Begitupun dengan kedua gadis remaja ini.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya gadis berambut _soft pink_ panjang dari ambang pintu. Terlihat tubuhnya masih terlilit dengan handuk mandi.

"AAAAA! Wajahku!" teriak gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya gadis satu lagi yang mengenakan pinta besar berwarna putih di kepalanya. Terlihat di tangannya dia membawa sebuah pisau

"Ada jerawat!" teriak Miku lagi.

"_What_? Di mana?" tanya gadis yang membawa pisau itu syok.

"Di sini!" seru Miku sambil menunjuk jerawat yang ada di keningnya. Tepat berada di antara alis-alisnya.

"Haaah, ayolah, Miku. Jerawatnya masih kecil, kan? Kau tinggal mencuci muka menggunakan _facial foam_ kemudian gunakan _acne gel_ yang baru kita beli kemarin," terang gadis yang berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Huh! Entah kenapa aku sedikit bersyukur kemarin kita membeli _acne gel_," ujar Miku sambil mengernyitkan keningnya di depan kaca ketika melihat jerawat pada wajahnya.

"Hn. Oh, ya, Rin…" Gadis pink itu melihat ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa pisau. "Pisau itu buat apa?"

"Ah! Ini! Aku sedang memotong wortel di dapur. Ketika mendengar teriakan dari Miku-nee aku buru-buru ke sini. Hehe…" cengir gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Rin itu.

"Ooh, aku pikir kau mau membunuh Miku," ujar gadis berambut _pink_ itu sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"_WHAT_?" teriak Miku kaget sambil melihat ke arah Rin.

"Haha, itu mana mungkin! Luka-nee mengambil kesimpulan yang dangkal," ujar Rin sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pink tadi yang bernama Luka itu kemudian segera turun ke dapur.

Miku menghembuskan nafas kecil, dia kembali melihat pantulan jerawatnya di cermin.

"Huft. Jerawat, jerawat! Menyebalkan sekali!"

* * *

><p>"Menu sarapan hari ini apa, Rin?" tanya Miku ketika dia turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan.<p>

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya nasi, sup ayam, dan ayam goreng," jawab Rin polos.

"Terlalu banyak ayam. Kau tahu, Rin? Ini bisa membuat tubuh semakin gemuk. Tolong kurangi pasokan makanan yang berasal dari ayam dan perbanyak masakan yang mengandung sedikit kalori," terang Luka.

"Aaah, begitu, ya," kata Rin sambil mencoba memahami perkataan Luka.

"Yah karena sudah terlanjur dibuat, kenapa kita tidak langsung memakannya?" ujar Miku semangat.

"Hati-hati dengan berat badanmu. Kemarin kau sudah naik 2 kg," kata Luka mengingatkan.

Miku hanya bisa mendesah dan Rin tertawa kecil. Merekapun menyantap masakan Rin dengan penuh canda tawa sebelum mereka akan pergi bersekolah. Yah, Luka memang gadis yang sangat teliti.

* * *

><p>"K-KYAAA! ITU GIRLS!"<p>

"MIKU!"

"AIH, RIN MANIS SEKALI!"

"LUKA SELALU TAMPIL CANTIK DAN MODIS!"

"HUHU, AKU IRI SAMA MEREKA BERTIGA! MEREKA BEGITU MEMPESONA!"

Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, dan Rin Kagamine hanya berjalan di koridor, tapi sudah bisa menimbulkan keramaian di setiap sudut ruangan sekolah. Ya, mereka bertiga, yang biasa disapa sebagai 'GIRLS' merupakan cewek-cewek terpopuler di sekolah mereka, Vocaloid Gakuen. Walaupun mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, bukan berarti mereka adalah adik kakak. Mereka hanyalah teman –atau biasa disebut sebagai sahabat, sejak mereka masih kecil. Jadi, hidup bersama dengan mereka bertiga bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Argh, kenapa setiap pagi harus selalu berisik seperti ini?" keluh Miku.

"Ini bukan berisik, tapi keributan dan kekacauan," kata Luka memperbaiki kata-kata Miku.

"Yah, pemandangan dan suasana yang tidak berubah dari hari ke hari," ujar Rin, berusaha untuk tetap tampil ceria.

"Ya, selalu menyebalkan," ujar Miku sarkastik.

"Haha, sudahlah," kata Rin mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah bosan membuat kerusuhan di pagi hari?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang itu.

"Ah! Kaito-kun!" seru Miku langsung.

"Bukan kami yang membuat kerusuhan ini. Tapi mereka," ujar Luka sambil menunjuk gerombolah cewek dan cowok di belakang mereka yang melihat mereka dengan begitu antusias.

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar kalau kalian telah menjadi sorotan di sekolah ini," ujar Kaito.

"Tapi, kami tidak pernah ingin menjadi sorotan," keluh Miku.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilan kalian?" tanya Kaito.

"Kami hanya berpakaian sesuai dengan kenyamanan kami," jawab Luka.

Kaito kembali tertawa kecil.

"Jadi sampai sekarang kalian tidak menyadari kalau penampilan kalian selalu menjadi sorotan? Tidak hanya di dalam sekolah tapi juga di luar sekolah?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Di luar sekolah juga?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Kaito hanya mengangguk. Rin menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Oh, ya, Rin…" Kaito menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin polos.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Rin mengangguk, "Ya. Bersama Luka-nee dan Miku-nee."

Kaito kembali tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya pada pagi itu.

"Padahal kalian seumur. Kenapa kau masih tetap memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel 'nee'?"

"Karena mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri," jawab Rin dengan yakin.

Kaito hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Rin.

"Ehem!" Luka berdeham. "Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu," katanya kemudian langsung berlalu pergi.

"Oh, ya…" Kaito kembali berbicara pada Rin. "Kau mau menemaniku sarapan di kantin?" tawarnya.

"A-Aku?"

Kaito mengangguk mantap. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata sayu menatap lekat-lekat pada dirinya.

"Miku-nee…?"

Miku tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kalian pergilah," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kaito dan Rin mengangguk. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Miku sendirian di koridor.

Miku hanya menatap mereka berdua –menatap punggung mereka. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga semua berjalan lancar. Dan dalam hati dia menguatkan imannya, dan percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melepaskannya," gumam Miku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Rin adalah adikku. Huft, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya sekuat yang dia bisa. Matanya tetap memandang kedua punggung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Satu tetesan air mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, tapi dengan cepat Miku langsung menghapusnya supaya tidak dilihat oleh orang lain.

* * *

><p>"'Luka-nee'?" gumam Luka ketika dia sampai di kelasnya.<p>

Dia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap sayu ke arah dinding salah satu sisi dari ruang kelas.

"Mengapa harus Kaito?" Dia kembali bergumam.

"Bisakah pria lain?"

Luka menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apakah Rin juga menyukainya?"

Luka menatap langit-langit ruang kelasnya.

"Ini percuma. Cukup hanya dengan mengalah."

* * *

><p>"Kaito-kun, kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Rin untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mereka tiba di kantin.<p>

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung," jawab Kaito juga untuk kesekian kalinya pada waktu itu.

Rin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah! Len-kun!" teriak Rin kemudian segera mendekati orang yang dia panggil.

"Ah, oh. Hm, ada apa?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Len itu oleh Rin.

Kaito membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Rin yang mendekat pada Len.

"Tumben kau datang pagi sekali? Biasanya kau selalu terlambat."

"Yah, aku ada janji dengan seseorang pagi ini," jawab Len.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Err… Gumi."

"Ooh." Rin menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len.

"Ah, i-iya. A-Aku harus menemani Kaito-kun," kata Rin kemudian pergi dari hadapan Len dan segera memposisikan diri di samping Kaito.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya obrolan di pagi hari."

"Oh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yay! Selesai chapta 1! XD

Ini adalah debut pertamaku di fandom Vocaloid. Jika ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu saya ya dan mohon bantuannya untuk para senpai! ^^

Nah, bolehkan saya minta review dari reader semua? Terima kasih banyak! ^o^


End file.
